(18PLUS) Dog Days
by RD87
Summary: 3 Chapter Sequel to Bloodlines, focusing mainly on Arcanine.
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon Bloodlines Part 2 Chapter 1

(Time to continue this series, this will last maybe another 20 more chapters until Im done with it.)

Darren had to rest after those venipede eggs, it was much too difficult to even move anymore. Nonetheless, they had to keep moving. The Musherna in his dreams needed him, that was clear. "Help me up onto Mantine's back, if you'd please." He asked Tentacruel. The large tentacles wrapped around his body and plopped him onto the kite Pokemon. Once he was safely on, they continued moving. The motion of flight made him dreary, and he was fast asleep not long after.

Mushurna appeared in his dreams again, in a space of desolation and nothing else. "Where can I find the twin Pokemon?" Darren asked her. "Come to the Hoenn Region, they will unlock what you are missing, and show you the path." She replied playfully. "But Mushurna, Hoenn is very far from here." The dream Pokemon started to fade as she said, "Then you must make some friends along the way." The world disappeared again.

They were still on the move, and judging from the position of the sun, it had only been a few hours. Darren was still too weak to move. He had to get to a Pokemon center or get something from the Pokemart to help his condition. They rode for the next couple of hours until they needed rest.

Darren could head into the town that was close by if he wanted to, he had put on his clothes but he would have to ride into town on a Pokemon. They stopped just outside of the town, where Darren got off Mantine and tried to get on the floor, but was immediately crippled in pain and fell over. He didn't want to explain to the Nurses in the Pokecenter why his ass was covered in dried Arcanine semen, so he would have to make his way into the Pokemart and get something to heal himself.

His Pokemon were returned into their Pokeballs, then he took a large stick and used it as a cane to help him walk. No one seemed to really care that Darren was hurt, which was good because he didn't want to answer questions. He entered the Pokemart and looked around. There were some stuff for Pokemon healing that he could use, and he assumed it would work because he was part Ditto anyway.

Then the younger trainer realized he had no money to buy it with anyway. Darren cursed at himself and wondered how he could make money. There was surely nothing he could do in his current state, nothing laborious at least. He had lost his credit card in the professors laboratory as well, he would need to cancel everything he had at one point, cell number and bank account were the most important.

Darren started to look around town, see if there were any jobs he could do that didn't require much physical effort. Construction work was out of mind, and so was farmwork. He continued searching, and stumbled upon a motel. He looked at the billboard outside of the motel, it told recent events and such. He saw fliers for the same jobs he had seen, but one of them caught his eye. "Traveling Pokemon Breeder in Need of Assistant! Meet Karen Buckthorne in Room 34C for Application or Purchases of Pokemon!" He cheered softly to himself, it was perfect. Buckthorne was a traveler and breeding was Darren's specialty, besides horse racing.

He crutched his way into the motel. Looking at the door numbers as he went. In the third hallway, he saw the door 34C. Darren knocked on the door and he heard movement inside. A tall woman with messy hair opened the door. She was in casual clothes and holding a cup of joe. "Hello, you here for a Pokemon?" Darren nodded no and said, "I'm here to be an assistant." She studied Darren and frowned, "I don't think you're fit for the position in your current state. It's a very tough job, taking care of pregnant Pokemon and having them breed, although it certainly smells like you breed Pokemon. Anyway, cleaning up is also hard, sorry but if you can come back when you're healed. If you want to take a look at my stock of Pokemon, then come on in." Darren stepped inside as she tried to close thedoor, which surprised Karen Buckthorne, but she let him in anyway. "You have an ultrasound machine or anything?" He asked her. "Why? You have a pregnant Pokemon and want to give it away?" She questioned. He nodded no and didn't say anything else. "Then what do you need it for?" Karen was puzzled at his request, but lead him into her bedroom where she stored the machine in a suitcase.

Karen hooked up the ultrasound machine to her laptop and opened a program. "So what do you want to ultrasound then?" She asked me in confusion. "Use it on me." She was even more puzzled. "Aren't you a dude? Unless you're crossdressing, but sure. Just lie down somewhere." Darren lied down on the floor and exposed his belly, which had a slight curve to it. The Pokemon Breeder pulled out a bottle of some gel and slathered it on his stomach. "If you were a pregnant crossdresser, could have just told me." She muttered as she set up the machine. Once it was fully set up, she pressed the transducer against Darren's stomach and looked at the monitor. Karen squinted at the screen, unsure what she was looking at. "Are those..." She started to say. Darren finished her sentence. "Pokemon? Yes." She lifted the transducer again pressed it again, "What the fuck?" She shook her head rapidly, "I must be dreaming." Darren sat up and said, "Not a dream at all." She moved the transducer and put it aside. "Explain this, I'm not sure if I understand." Darren told her about the Ditto serum and his grandfather. She started to understand but was still very confused.

"So to recap. You can breed with Pokemon, and you have full on babies?" I nodded yes. She smacked her head, muttering in wonder. "I guess that's why you wanted the job? Well, having you around would certainly make it easier for both of us. Reduce the cost of taking care of female Pokemon, actually I could sell all of my female Pokemon. More profit, but it wouldn't be fair just to give you a fraction of the profit… How's fifty-fifty sound?" Darren agreed, fifty-fifty was better than what he was expecting anyway. "Good, good, good. So you say you're going to Hoenn?" Darren shook his head yes, "I guess I can go there too. Just, um, let me start packing. God this is weird, you're going to actually be fucking the Pokemon? Fucking hell." She put away the ultrasound machine and wiped my stomach with a paper towel. "I didn't pack much, just this and a couple other suitcases. We can leave whenever I guess." Darren got up and asked her, "I need some medicine or something for my um, ass. I laid some venipede eggs not too long ago and it really did a number on me." She took out her wallet and counted her cash. "Alright, I can give you that."

They walked out together, and Karen helped Darren walk to the Pokecenter. They picked out a few healing items for the trip, and then Darren summoned his Rapidash to ride together. "I have Pokemon of my own, you know." She told Darren. Darren replied with, "I'm a professional horse racer, I don't think anything you have can be faster than my Rapidash." She shrugged and said, "That's cool, I guess." As they rode, Darren answered a few of her questions. He told him the baby Pokemon inside of him would be due in two weeks, and that he could only have one Pokemon in him at a time. Darren could also impregnate female Pokemon, and it would result in the female Pokemon and not a human. Darren could also see that his children had purple eyes and so did he, but it was only visible to him.

After a couple hours, they stopped to rest. It was getting dark out as well. "Want to see my firstborn?" He asked Karen. She replied eagerly, "Yes, please." Darren summoned his Ponyta from a Pokeball, and their bright purple eyes shined together, not that Karen could see. "Awww, it's so cute." She nuzzled the baby Ponyta, but the Ponyta did not like it so she raised her temperature until it was too hot for Karen.

The healing items had done their work and Darren could walk normally. Karen asked Darren if he could see him at work, since she knew he wasn't going to give up the Pokemon inside of him currently. "Summon any Pokemon you want, female too I suppose. I prefer the latter but your choice. Make sure it's within reason however." Darren responded. The Pokemon breeder looked through her numerous Pokeballs, and summoned a Machamp. "I think I can handle that," Darren said while starting to pull down his shorts. The four armed Pokemon grew interested in the boy, but needed permission from his breeder first. "It's alright, Machamp. Do your thing." The Pokemon grunted happily.

Machamps had to keep their belt on at all times, but this one had an exposed crotch area that was cut into the cloth. Darren could see his blue humanlike member growing in anticipation. Darren got on his knees and pouted his buttocks, and shivered when he felt the Pokemon's two lower hands grab the crease in between his waists, while a third arm aimed his thick 8 inch cock just outside of his prostate.

Karen watched quietly in the back. Observing everything from a distance. So far, it seemed just like normal Pokemon bestiality, which she was not at all interested in but had seen. Darren exhaled softly when he felt the head of Machamp's cock enter, and slowly glide in. The Pokemon's hand moved from his penis to his asscheek, and he pressed his large thumb into his mates hole, stretching Darren even further. He wasn't expecting that, but enjoyed it nonetheless.

It wasn't long before the Machamp had to remove his thumb, just to put the last inch of his cock inside of boy. Once the entirety of his phallus was in, he pulled back and began to rut roughly. The muscular Pokemon was powerful in sex, his ass cheeks slapped the Machamp's tough thighs with each thrust, which hurt a little bit, although it had no impact on the Pokemon. It felt good, but not cum hands-free good. Darren's penis was hard but he refrained from masturbating. If this sex was anything like a humans, it wouldn't last long. Better to save it for later, just in case.

The four armed Machamp started to pick up speed and laughed in conquest and pleasure while Darren was starting to feel woozy from the Pokemon's rough and quick thrusts. One of the Pokemon's free arms swept down and lifted his right click, but Darren still kept balance thanks to Machamp's strength. It seemed as though even he had no choice in whether or not he wanted to cum, because the Pokemon's last free hand grabbed his small but stiff cock, and gently rubbed it, pushing Darren towards orgasm.

The mating didn't last much longer. Machamp sacrificed speed to pull out more of his member with each thrust, and to Darren, that felt better. Machamp roared his name with the last push, and a small deposit of semen was dumped into Darren. A second after, Darren let out a small orgasm too, splattering tiny spots of semen onto the floor. The Machamp let his leg down and removed his hand from Darren's crotch, then pulled out his cock from the trainers gaping asshole. Karen was shocked when she saw that no semen came out nor were there any on the Pokemon's sleek cock. As Darren got his shorts back on, Karen had asked him to explain everything he knew, and he did. That was the start of their business.


	2. Chapter 2

Darren finished explaining most of what he knew to Karen Buckthorne, but it wasn't much. She knew he needed to get to Hoenn, so she bought a few tickets for a ferry that in a nearby city. It was set to depart in just a week, and by Karen's estimations, Darren was due just the day before they would have to leave. They stocked up in Pokeballs and healing items, along with some food and water. Darren would need plenty of nutrients if he was going to carry Pokemon for Karen in his belly.

Generally, Karen sold a Pokemon once every week on slow seasons. If demand was going to stay the same, then Darren would only need to breed once a week, or a few times in a single day then wait to birth, a week to recover, and then breed again. He chose the latter, mostly because there was a recovery period and spitting out a baby once a week would mean he wouldn't get to enjoy most of the penises that would enter him.

Although this situation was somewhat similar to what the professor had him do, Darren at least had the freedom to complete his quest to find the mysterious island left behind by his grandparents. He wanted to contact his parents, but the thought of explaining to them that he had fucked numerous Pokemon dissuaded him.

"Let's get going." Darren said while releasing his Rapidash. Karen nodded and returned her Machamp to it's Pokeball. They both climbed aboard and both of them held tight as the horse Pokemon trotted, then sprinted forwards at incredible speeds. The next city was many miles away, but they could get there in just a day. Unfortunately, Rapidash's stamina wasn't all that great and would need a break after just an hour of riding. It didn't matter really because Darren would start to feel hungry pretty often and would need to have a snack once in a while since he was now carrying 6 inside of him.

Halfway through, while they were on one of their breaks, Arcanine suddenly burst out of his Pokeball. Karen, who was sitting under a tree next to Darren, recognized a problem. "You know about Arcanine breeding right?" Darren nodded no and asked, "Is there a problem?" Buckthorne shook her head yes and replied, "Most likely. Arcanines demand sex with their mates once a day just after the first time. That's why Arcanine has one of the highest rates of being disowned, because not only are they very willing to have sex with their masters, but once they do, it's hard to make them stop." Arcanine started nudging Darren, he was patient at first. "Is there any way to stop him? Like asking nicely?" Karen thought about it, then said, "You could try exerting dominance, but I don't think that works for most people. Trading him away could work, but these loyal dogs grow very depressed if they are traded. The only other option would be to just to run away every time he wants sex, come back when it's not in his mind, and repeat. Eventually, he'll forget about it or give up." Arcanine had nipped at Darren's shorts and was pulling it down to his thighs. "Do I run now?" Karen laughed and said, "You won't be able to outrun anything here. If you run, he'll just knock you straight on your back and take you there. Wait until you're in a town or city where you can lock doors or climb somewhere high quickly. Try not to make it a habit before then, or it'll take much longer for him to forget."

Darren guessed there was no other choice for now. It's not like he could carry two growlithes in him anyway, so the only harm would be money spent on healing items for himself. Karen got up and ate somewhere else, it would be weird to eat rice balls next to someone having sex. "You know you don't have to take it in the ass all the time though, right?" She said with her mouth full. "As long as his cocks in any one of your holes and if it feels like hes knotted something, then he'll be content." He stared at the Growlithe's growing cock and asked, "So a blowjob?" Karen nodded and said, "Just grip the flesh between the knot and his sheath. It's common practice for us breeders, except we use breeding mounts and not our mouths."

Darren thought he could give it a try, he'd already given a blowjob to his Rapidash before so he knew what to expect. Karen reached into her backpack and pulled a small foil out and tossed it to Darren. "Use that. Wouldn't want to walk into the next town covered in semen, right?" It was a collection condom for Pokemon. Darren unwrapped it and knelt down next to Arcanine. The smell of his wet cock filled his nostrils. He grabbed the base of his slimy and hot cock with one hand and proceeded to put the condom on with the other.

Once it was all the way on, Darren grabbed the flesh behind his knot and squeezed lightly to stimulate a knot, but it didn't inflate at all. He supposed the Arcanine wasn't satisfied with just that. The condom was already starting to fill and expand with the spurts of pre that came bountifully. Darren moved closer and moved his head under the Pokemon, then opened his mouth. He almost broke his jaw trying to fit it in, but once he did, he managed to push it until it poked the back of his throat.

That sated the Arcanine, because not long after, the bulbous cock started to grow. A powerful jet of semen blasted his throat and dumped into the condom. He could feel the latex dipping lower and lower into his throat as it grew heavier and larger for the next 15 or so minutes. Darren could also feel his neck expand just slightly, too slow to notice and too slight. Once his knot had grown to its maximum, Darren could feel the condom dip all the way into his upper chest. It was much hotter than his body temperature, so he could feel exactly where it was from its immense warmth. He started pulling it out and could feel it sliding out his throat and ball up in his mouth before pulling it out all the way.

"Holy fuck." Darren exclaimed when he saw just how much semen was in the condom. It was almost the size of a full grown watermelon in his hands, and the Arcanine would still spurt more semen once in a while until his knot had fully shrunk. He looked at it closer, admiring his semen suspended in a balloon. It was kind of yellow and very watery. It didn't have much viscosity at all and was near the same weight as his precum, which he could see small groups of inside.

Darren held the knot for the next few minutes until his Arcanine wanted out. Once his cock was starting to shrink, Darren took the condom off and held it by its ends while Arcanine returned to his Pokeball. "What do I do with it now?" He asked Karen. She shrugged and said, "Don't ask me. You can dump it out, doesn't really matter, just don't get any on me." He thought about letting it out on the grass floor, but had a better idea.

The semen was full of nutrients, and he was pregnant with 6 Pokemon, so he needed as much food as he can get. Why waste perfectly good semen, especially if it won't resort in a mess? He told Karen about what he was going to do, she looked disgusted and left a piece of mint gum next to her, then left.

The heavy condom full of cum was still warm to the touch. Darren put the opening in his mouth and lifted the bulbous latex up slowly. A waterfall of semen poured into his mouth, he gulped it all down as it filled his mouth. It tasted like metal and burned his throat, as he expected. Darren had to take multiple breaks in between, but once he was done, it felt like he had eaten 3 whole meals. His stomach was already pretty big, but then it looked like it had grown twice it's size.

There was a nasty aftertaste in his mouth, so he was thankful that Karen had left some gum for him. He unwrapped it and put it in his mouth and chewed. He put the empty condom in his pocket, since there was no trashcan nearby and he didn't want to litter, then returned to Karen and continued traveling to the next city.

The next 8 hours were fairly peaceful. By the time they reached the city with the harbor, it was already nighttime. Karen booked a hotel for the week and gave Darren her credit card to buy plentiful amounts of food and water.

During his supermarket shopping spree, Darren ran into a rank boy. The poverty was quite high in the city, but that's not what concerned him. The boys clothes were relatively clean and not ragged. His skin was not dirty either, but he just smelled. He recognized the smell as well, and it was clearly dry and old semen. No human could have him smell such a way, so he knew he was a fellow Pokephile as well. They went to the cash register together, and as he pulled out the credit card to pay for the food, the condom that he had forgotten was still in his pocket stuck to the card. He was embarrassed when the cashier saw it, and quickly peeled it off, but as he was doing so, he caught a whiff of the condom and noticed the similarities to the boys smell and the condom. Darren quickly paid for his stuff and tried to catch up to the boy, who was wandering the streets back home. He caught a quick peek inside of his shopping bag and saw Arcanine kibble.

Darren started to wonder how he should approach him, stopping him in the middle of the busy street asking if he fucked Pokemon would be pretty rude and intrusive. He decided to continue following him home, then see inside their windows to make sure there was no doubt.

He followed the boy around the corner and saw him enter a door. He waited until the coast was clear, then subtly walked besides the door. He heard two voices in there, a middle aged woman's and the boys. Darren peered inside the window, saw the boy kneel down while putting Arcanine food into his bowl, but the Pokemon was interested in something else. He mounted the boy and started humping the air, in response, the boy pulled his pants down and waited for the Pokemon to breed him.

Darren could hear the two people somewhat clearly then, "Again?" She asked him in disappointment. "Can't help it… You know his condition, it's the only way." The boy responded. "Just neuter him, who cares if he's going to be sad about missing his balls." The woman nagged. With the definite proof he needed, he knocked on the door. "Shit! Shit! Do it somewhere else, and be quiet!" He heard the woman hiss quietly. A few seconds later, the door opened and the woman smiled as she asked, "Anything you need?" He said his greetings and said, "I'm Darren, I'm into Pokemon sex too." She shrugged and said, "Cool, I guess." She called back and said, "Neverm-" She was interrupted by the boys scream, most likely from being knotted by the Arcanine's large knot. "Is there anything else?" She asked. "I'm having the same problem, and I was given a solution to it." She nodded and said, "Go on." Darren continued, "If you keep yourself from his reach while still being close to the Arcanine and wait until he's not horny, then-" The woman interrupted her and said, "We've heard that before, but there's a problem. Our Arcanine has a condition where he regenerates his semen crazy fast, and if he doesn't cum around six times a day, then it starts being unhealthy for him." Darren bit his lip and responded with, "Damn."

The middle aged woman opened the door further and said, "Come in." Darren walked inside and noticed the intense smell of sex fill his lungs. He got horny instantly, but tried to take his mind away from the thought of being knotted. "Are there any solutions?" He asked the woman. She responded with, "Not any good or agreeable ones. Neutering or throwing out the Arcanine leads to depression, and his condition could lead to an extremely early death if he was thrown away. What you said also won't work. The only other option would be to find him another mate, but I'm not willing and neither is anyone else if they knew it meant having sex with it six times a day, and finding a female Arcanine with the amount of money we have is impossible, and paying to tie its tubes so it wouldn't get impregnated with a pack of Arcanine's every few months is also very expensive."

"So how did it start?" Darren asked the woman he had not yet named. She thought about what he was going to say for a second, then began telling the boy's story. "His name's Jerry. Every dog Pokemon has that phase in their life where they just start humping everything they see, well Jerry figured out what his Arcanine wanted and gave it to him. What he didn't know is that it only takes one time before you're it's bitch. To make matters worse, his Arcanine had that condition I told you about. His parent's were gone for the week, and I only found him a day before his parents came. Smelled the cum from a mile away. I brought him here, cleaned up the house so his parent's wouldn't notice, and forged a letter saying he had a personal problem he needed to take care of and would return once it's done with. For like the first month, Jerry couldn't even speak for like the first month, I just left him alone in the room with the Arcanine and gave him food until he could move." Darren frowned and asked, "How long has this been going on?" The woman answered, "A year and a half now, I think. He's only been able to walk normally for a month now."

Darren thought he should take the Arcanine off of the boys hands. He was young and had a full life to live, Darren however was destined to be a breeding bitch, "Is the condition hereditary?" The woman nodded no and asked, "Why?" He shrugged and said, "Doesn't matter." He saw no point in trying to explain it. "I'll take the Arcanine, let him live his life. I have a friend who might know something." The woman raised her brow and asked, "Really?" He nodded and said, "She's a professional breeder, so she already has lots of experience and resources to make it work." The woman almost leaped in joy, and embraced Darren for a brief moment. "Thank you! Such good news, I'll tell him when Arcanine is finished." Darren nodded and said, "So I think to trade them, we should first let each other's Arcanines breed us, then seal the deal by trading Pokeballs. We can start anytime." She thanked him again and said, "Let's start as soon as he is finished. I know he can handle two in a row, I've seen him go 6 in a row lately." Darren bit his lip and asked, "Does he enjoy it?" She shrugged and responded, "Sometimes, depends on whether he wants to or not. He still loves his Arcanine, Jerry knows his Pokemon can't help it." With that, there was a loud pop and a small yelp in the other room.


	3. Chapter 3

"So I guess that's our cue." Said Darren. He got up from the couch and grabbed his Pokeball that stored Arcanine. The woman stood up as well and lead him to the room where Jerry and his Arcanine were. Darren assumed it was Jerry's bedroom as he entered. There was a small very cum-stained mattress and crusty sheets. Jerry was on the floor with his legs spread apart, cum dripping down from his hole that was almost always gaping wide. His Arcanine was curled up in the corner, licking his own fluids off his member. Darren noticed that Jerry's Arcanine was bigger than his, both in body and penis size. His penis was perhaps and inch or two bigger, just the thought of it entering him gave him shivers, the good kind.

"This is Darren. He's willing to trade your Arcanine for his." The woman said to him. "Really?" He asked her, instead of Darren. "Yes, I am." Darren responded. He let out a sigh of relief, and said, "Thank you so much." Darren then said, "Wait, I have a baby growlithe on the way. I think it would be better if you kept it, along with the Arcanine that it's father. I can bring it to you in a week." Without hesitation, he said, "Whatever. Just take good care of him. He's a good boy, all of it was my mistake. Why do you want him?" She explained what Darren had said, and Jerry realized that this was most likely the best solution.

"We also have to breed with each other's Arcanines. We can start when you're ready." Darren notified Jerry. Jerry tried to stood up unbalanced, clogging his ass with his fist. "Just a few minutes, if you've taken an Arcanine at least twice before, then you know what happens after he fills you up." He went out the door into the bathroom and the sound of copious amounts of semen hitting the toilet water was heard clearly. Once Jerry was done, he returned into the room and said, "We can begin." Darren released his own Arcanine from the Pokeball and it appeared beside Jerry. His first comment was, "He looks smaller, my parents might notice, although it's been a while. Maybe they won't notice."

Jerry knelt down and exposed his cum covered ass next to Darren's Arcanine. The Pokemon put his head behind his rear and sniffed, then realized the scent belong to the bigger Arcanine, so he backed away. "What's wrong?" Jerry asked. "I think he knows who you belong to, and either respects your Arcanine or fears what might happen if he took his bitch." Darren responded, "I should go first if that's the case." Darren went next to the other Arcanine and got in the same position as the boy. He heard the Pokemon stand up and walk around behind him. He shuddered when a coarse tongue started lapping at his prostate, slathering it with his saliva.

Over to the side, Darren saw his own Arcanine jump up and mdount Jerry, proving Darren's hypothesis to be true. Soon after, Jerry's Arcanine mounted Darren. The Pokemon's cock was still hard from before. Darren felt not spurts, but hot streams of precum splattering his ass. Once it was ready, Arcanine started humping speedily. Darren felt the quick and painful jabs around his prostate before it finally went in. He winced as the cock that was as thick as a water bottle shoved itself all the way in, then quickly pulled back.

By then, Darren's Arcanine's smaller cock had finally sprouted out from it's sheath. It had no trouble finding the poor boys gaping hole, and the boy had no trouble taking it. It glided in rapidly, almost without any traction. It hadn't even been a minute before the knot suddenly shoved itself in with ease.

Meanwhile, Darren was struggling with Jerry's Arcanine. He only had thin canine saliva as the much needed lubricant, nor was he as loose enough for it. He could feel the skin on his asshole stick to the member as it thrusted powerfully. Sweat beaded across Darren's forehead, neck, and armpits as he groaned. At the end of the thrusts, he could feel the gigantic knot press against him, opening him wider and wider.

Darren assumed that the Pokemon not only produced excessive amounts of semen, but also precum as well. He could feel the steaming hot pre begin to pool in his stomach as the Arcanine humped him. He put his hands against the hot spot in his stomach that would bulge once every second from the gigantic cock inside of him. Darren stopped supporting himself with his hands and just knelt down on his shoulders so he could spread his cheeks apart, which allowed for a very minimal amount of improvement.

As a few minutes passed, Darren's asshole became slightly more and more lubricated. It started to feel more pleasurable as Arcanine gradually picked up more speed. He let one hand go of his buttocks and moved it to his growing cock and started stroking, and moaning instead of groaning. Darren could feel that he Arcanine was close to tying him. His asshole almost opened up enough to accept his knot. He could feel himself getting close to cumming, thanks to the assistance of the huge canine cock rubbing swiftly against his p-spot. He tried to time his strokes with the Arcanine's thrusts for the most pleasure. He suddenly shouted when the knot entered him. A wave of intense pleasure and pain forced the cum out from his penis. Darren panted heavily, along with the Arcanine, as the thick knot rested in his anal cavities.

Darren could feel it throb intensely inside of his bulging stomach, and a moment later, a heavy current of searing hot semen started dumping into him as the knot inflated. He let out a final drop of cum out from his own penis, before moving his hand to his belly again. Darren felt around his swelling stomach, feeling the intense warmth and fullness inside of him. He tried to be content, because he knew in a few moments, he would start to feel as if he was being torn in half by the ever-growing knot.

It seemed Darren had underestimated how much fluids the Arcanine had pumped into him. The size of his stomach was severely restricted by the 6 children he was carrying, and the endless stream of pre before the knot had very easily filled him up. By the time the swelling had just begun hurting Darren, he realized his stomach was holding as much of his liquids as it could and that his fluids were now escaping from his stomach into the tunnels in his chest. In a horny frenzy, he suddenly asked the woman, "Bring me duct tape." She didn't ask why and just left the room.

By the time the woman returned, Darren was breathing raggedly in pain. She tossed the duct tape to him and it rolled under him. Darren grabbed it and tore a piece off, then placed it carefully over his mouth, making sure to leave no holes or spaces.

The Arcanine dismounted Darren after a while, then turned around so they were ass-to-ass. It was appreciated, mostly because it was growing hot under the fire Pokemon.

As time passed, the pain grew and grew. The knot no longer gave him a full feeling, but instead it felt like fire inside of him, trying to break him apart. The buckets of semen inside of him was rising into his chest as he screamed into the gag. It rose higher and higher until he could taste the salt in the air. It burned his throat as it entered his mouth, meaning he could no longer make any noise. In just a few seconds, it had filled his mouth. Darren's cheeks expanded as it filled with cum, and once he could no longer hold any cum in his mouth, so his stomach started to grow instead.

By then, Darren's eyes were starting to tear in pain. Arcanine's knot was was the biggest thing he had ever taken. Since he could not curse or groan, he pounded the wood floor whenever the pain got bad. On top of the pain from the knot, his stomach was so full that it started to cramp from the pressure. He debated against removing the duct tape, but he hated vomiting out cum.

Beside Darren, there was a loud pop. Cum flew out from Jerry's ass, splattering against the floor and even a few drops hit Darren. If he wasn't in so much pain, he would be surprised Jerry and his Arcanine had finished so quickly.

Just a minute after, the knot inside of Darren had stopped inflating and started shrinking. Instead of a continuous stream of cum, it was randomly spurted into him. Although the burning hot pain in his anus had started dying down, the cramps were increasing. His belly had swollen past what looked like someone in their third trimester. For him, this pain was at least more tolerable. Instead of being in constant pain, the cramps would appear randomly for a minute or so, but then disappear, giving him a half a minute of rest at least.

Moments later, Darren realized that Arcanine was no longer ejaculating inside of him. He had given the entirety of his gruesome loads. Not longer after that realization, the Pokemon started trying to tug away from Darren. He winced at each attempt, his knot was still far too large, but that didn't stop Arcanine from trying. For the next five minutes, Arcanine continuously tried pulling away as his cock continued to deflate. Eventually, it came out with a very loud pop, a scream of pain, and a waterfall of semen that gushed out of his ass endlessly. Darren's asshole stung intensely with pain, but at the very least, his stomach was shrinking and he no longer was experiencing any cramps. He swallowed the fluids in his mouth, which was mostly salty precum because it was lighter, and waited until the cum finished running down his thighs. Darren felt a surge of fatigue hit him as the adrenaline and pain started to wash away. He fell asleep in the pool of semen underneath him.


End file.
